Better That We Break
by schizophrenic-twilight-lover
Summary: Life changes itself, rearranging everything in sight. But there was one fact I know to always be true, something that I can always count on to not lie. A single statement. Or so I thought. ONESHOT


**I know Bella sounds like a romance freak in here but please bear with me. I walso changed her view on the divorce a little. Sorry if you don't like it but I thought it works. Please review! I don't mind flames but don't be rude in them okay? Thanks**

Disclaimer: **Newsflash! I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

I've always believed in love. I've loved watching romance movies ever since I could remember. It inspired me and I've fantasized about it. About how I would fall in love at first sight, about all the things he would do to prove his love for me like buying me roses and surprising me with gifts and such. I never had many friends so on the weekends when everyone else was out with friends I'd spend the night watching romance movies. 

I would pretend that the girl in the movie was me, that it was me some boy was hopelessly in love. It's not easy being different and not having friends just because you don't like to shop or you don't dress 'good'.

It was my fantasy for a love like in the movies but I gave it up after 2 years of wishing. I decided there was no point wishing for something that was never going to happen. I had to accept the fact that loves not like it is in the movies, there wouldn't always be a knight in shining armor or damsel in distress for everyone. My theory was proven correct by my dad.

After divorcing my mom, he never dated again. He was alone without anyone. It was obvious for me to see that he never got over her, he still loved her but Renée didn't seem to notice. But then again, I'd never expect her to she never really grew up and even though she meant well, her and Charlie divorcing was the worse thing that she could have done. She could have worked at her relationship, for Charlie, for me.

But she always was the kid in our mother-daughter relationship. She wasn't one to want to work at something; she'd always want to take the easy way out. She'd be going out while I stayed home watching movies. It should have been the other way around. Eventually she met Phil and they got married. I was happy for her because you could see that she was happy with him but I was a little sad too. I was hoping that Charlie and her might get back together for Charlie's sake. I hated seeing him alone and sad while my mother forgot about him and moved on with her life.

In that way I was scared of getting married and then splitting up after one too many years and having to spend the rest your life alone. But that didn't mean I didn't still hope for a movie romance. One that would the ages; like Romeo and Juliet without the sad ending.

Surprising to me, my wish actually came true. When I moved to Forks, Washington to stay with Charlie I fell in love. And it was the miraculous-kind-that-would-last-forever like I hoped. Or so I thought. I fell hard for Edward, too hard for my own good. I loved him more than anything in the world even though he was a vampire. That only fueled my love for him.

Everything was going great, even being hunted by James couldn't diminish my love for Edward. He was everything that I wanted and need and he loved me. My wish for a movie-romance was surpassed. I loved every second I spent with Edward and I thought he felt the same way.

Too bad I was wrong, dead wrong. The moment he told me he didn't love me was the moment my heart shattered. He left with my all the pieces of my heart and I knew I was never going to get it back. I was broken. Nothing mattered to me anymore.

The love of my life had just told me he didn't want me anymore. That was when I finally realized how stupid I was. To believe in a love that would last forever, I blamed it on the movies they made me believe that in the end love would always triumph but that was a lie.

Because of love I had just had my heart ripped out and stomped, because of love I was in pain. Love had destroyed me like nothing else could. I now know that I did get my Romeo Juliet story. Sad ending and all. Instead, my Romeo didn't want me anymore. He lost interest and that was a thousand times worst than the actual ending of Romeo and Juliet. They died loving each other but Edward doesn't love me anymore and that's what hurts the most.

I learned something from all this though. It's better not to fall in love, because love gives someone the power to break you.

* * *

**I'm thinking about making this onshot into a story. Tell me what you think. It'll be like an Edward returns and what's Bella gonna do kind of story if that's what you want. If the majority wants that then I'll do it.**


End file.
